


Хайль Гидра

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Стив сказал эти два слова.





	Хайль Гидра

**Author's Note:**

> Мы все ждали этого - и это произошло в «Эндгейме»

Струи воды хлещут по плечам - ледяные, обжигающие.  
Ладонь Брока скользит по вентилю - он выкручен до упора, холодней уже не будет.  
Но Брок знает - даже это не поможет.  
В его голове звучит - непрерывно, в такт тяжелому стуку крови в ушах - голос Стива Роджерса.  
«Хайль Гидра»  
Брок видит - эти движения навечно отпечатались на сетчатке глаз, на обратной стороне век - как распахиваются губы Стива Роджерса и он произносит эти слова.  
У Брока стоит - так, как никогда прежде, кажется ему - и чем больше он думает о навечно выжженных в его памяти двух словах на губах Роджерса, тем сильней он хочет услышать их вновь.   
Застонав, Брок утыкается лбом во влажную плитку стены и до боли сжимает себя рукой.  
На обратной стороне опущенных век он видит - раз за разом - легкую дрожь длинных светлых ресниц, твердую линию подбородка и едва заметное движение губ.  
\- Хайль Гидра, - выдыхает Брок одновременно со Стивом Роджерсом в своей памяти - и позволяет мучительному удовольствию утянуть себя в темноту, где нет ничего, кроме чужого шепота.


End file.
